It is known in the art relating to robotic roller hemming to utilize a motorized turntable to rotate a fixture to position a part to be hemmed thereon in front of a robotic roller hemmer. The fixture is driven into required orientations to allow for complete hemming of the perimeter of a workpiece, for example a closure panel, being hemmed. The use of a motorized turntable undesirably increases the cost of such roller hemming arrangements. For simpler workpiece/closure piece configurations, the turntable may be eliminated and replaced with a fixed unit. A fixed unit, however, severely limits reach and access to the fixture. Also, a fixed unit is only usable with a minimum number of fixture configurations.